His slave
by InvaderKim-Dib
Summary: Kim wakes up chained to a wall in a dark room. The only people there are Dib and Dwicky. She has no idea what they want with her, but she knows it's not good. Will Dib help her or will he just sit and watch?  Very Mild DaDr!    I suck at summaries XD
1. The Beginning

Hello guys!  
>Or girls!<br>Or whatever you are XD  
>I learned something today!<br>I suck at romance fan fictions (As seen in my failed story, A Pretty Tall Problem).  
>But I am really good in... Uh... "Mature love" stories...<br>Warning! This story is rated M for mild gay rape!  
>You don't have to be 18, though...<br>I think a mature 14 year old could handle this (that's my age ^_^).  
>But if you can't handle reading stories about rape<br>THEN DON'T READ THIS!  
>I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE OF ANY MENTAL SCARS CAUSED BY MY STORY!<br>I don't own Invader Zim!  
>P.S. This is one of those stories that starts in the middle and as you read on you find out the beginning...<br>So... Enjoy... I guess...

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She tried to get up, but she was chained to the wall. She studied the room for clues. It was dark with nothing but a door. Then she heard footsteps from the other side of the door. She stared at it, curious to know who was behind it. The door swung open, revealing a tall man with messy hair. Kim couldn't make out who it was in the darkness. Suddenly, a small child popped up beside him. He looked just as scared as her.

"Okay, Dib... I'm going to give you a lesson you could really use in the future..."  
>"H-how old is she?"<br>"She's ten!"  
>"That... That's my age..."(*)<br>"I know... That's why I chose her. Maybe you'd be more... Motivated..."

The man walked in and stood next to Kim while the little boy sat on the other side of the room and stared at her innocently. Kim was terrified.

"Who are you guys?"  
>"Well, I'm Dwicky and my little buddy over there is Dib... You see, I'm trying to teach him something very important, and you are going to be his 'lab rat'. Won't that be fun?"<p>

Kim gasped. She had no idea what they were going to do to her.

"Okay, Dib... First, you have to get her clothes off. At her age, this is the easiest way..."

Dwicky bent down and kissed her. She was so shocked, she couldn't move. While Dwicky was kissing Kim, he took off her clothes. Then he pulled away and smiled at Dib. Kim was dazed and couldn't think straight. Then she shook it off and stared at Dwicky with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Mmm... Her lips taste slightly like chocolate..."

The last thing Kim had eaten was chocolate ice-cream. Dib stared at her with his mouth slightly open. She thought Dib was just as sick as Dwicky. Even though he couldn't keep his eyes off her naked body, not one dirty thought crossed his innocent, ten year old mind. He was just curious. This was all new to him. He didn't know anything beyond the paranormal. Dwicky noticed Dib was staring at Kim and smiled.

"Now that I see you're interested, let us continue. We don't want her to struggle, do we?"

Dwicky gave her another kiss, but this one was a lot more passionate and loving than the first. When he released her, Kim swore the room was spinning. Dwicky smiled at Dib.

"Wow... Even I felt a little dizzy..."

He laughed to himself.

"Now, Dib let your instincts take over... You'll know what to do!"

Dib stood up nervously and walked over to Kim. He was trembling. Dib thought to himself: "Come on... You can do this... You've seen Dwicky do it hundreds of times with girls..." Kim tried to move away, but she was chained to the wall. She looked at Dib sadly, too scared to speak. He sighed. He couldn't do it. He knew it was wrong... They were both so young. Dib backed away from her. Then he looked at Dwicky with his puppy eyes.

"I... Don't think we should do this... Can't we... Uh... Let her go?"

Dwicky looked at him strangely.

"Let her go?"

Dib nodded and smiled. Dwicky started laughing.

"Let her go... Let her go!"

Dwicky stared at Dib furiously.

"Are you crazy?"  
>"I was just thinking..."<br>"No! You're not thinking! I guess I'm going to have to punish you..."

Dib's eyes opened wide with fear.

"No... Please... Don't! I'll be good!"  
>"Too late..."<p>

Dwicky slapped Dib so hard he fell to the ground. His eyes got watery. Then something happened that Kim couldn't believe. Dwicky pulled Dib's pants down and started to rape him. Once Dwicky had his way with him, he grabbed the young boy by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Dib pulled his pants up and started crying. Kim felt really bad for him. Dwicky kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop crying you big baby... Now do as you were told!"

Dib went over to Kim. He bent down and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry..."  
>"It's okay... Don't worry... Neither of us wants to do this, but I won't struggle. I know you have to..."<p>

Kim smiled weakly at Dib. He turned around and faced Dwicky. He was mad.

"I can't! I won't!"  
>"Fine! I'll do it myself..."<p>

He walked over to Kim and pushed Dib to the side. Kim shut her eyes tightly. Dwicky licked his lips, but, before he could even touch her, Dib pushed him away from her. Dwicky fell and hit his head against the ground. He was knocked out. Dib grabbed a key and unlocked Kim's chains. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. He kept staring at her. She noticed and turned around shyly. Dib blushed and gave Kim her clothes.

"Um... Here you go..."  
>"Thanks..."<p>

Kim put her clothes on. She ran out the door, but stopped when she noticed Dib didn't follow her. She went back.

"Come on!"  
>"I can't..."<br>"Why not?"

"I just... Can't leave... Dwicky would be mad..."  
>"He won't find you! He could wake up any second now!"<p>

Dib looked at Dwicky and bit his lip.

"I... I'll go with you..."

Kim and Dib ran out the door. Kim followed Dib because he knew the way out. They made it to the door and Dib stopped.

"I... I don't know about this..."  
>"There's no time to think!"<p>

She pushed him out the door. He gasped. If Dwicky found out Dib went outside, who knows what he would've done to the poor little boy!

"You could hide in my backyard for now..."

Dib nodded. They ran to Kim's house. It was a small, light blue house. There was a wooden fence around the backyard. Kim jumped on the fence and helped Dib up. They both jumped to the other side. Dib looked around. Kim's backyard was big. There were two swings and a big tree in the middle of the yard.

"Thirsty?"  
>"Yeah..."<p>

Dib's mouth was dry. He had not had anything to drink all day. Kim ran into the house and grabbed a bottle of water. She went back outside and gave it to Dib.

"Thanks... By the way, what's your name?"  
>"Kimberly Anne Mathewson Davis... But you can call me Kim!"<br>"Kim..."

While Dib drank water, Kim stared at him. She had a lot of questions for him, but she didn't know where to start. Dib put the now empty bottle down.

"Who was that man?"  
>"Oh... It's sort of a long story..."<br>"I don't mind. Those are the best kinds of stories!"

Dib forced a smile.

"Okay... Well, he used to be my guidance counselor... Until he was taken by aliens..."

Kim looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aliens?"  
>"Yes... Aliens... Wait... Oh no! Zim!"<br>"Who's Zim?"  
>"He's an alien that's trying to take over Earth! I've been gone for so long he probably already has!"<p>

Kim looked around.

"No... I don't think he has... Anyways, please continue..."  
>"Oh yeah... Like I was saying, he was taken by aliens... Well... Not taken... He decided to go with them... Anyways, I was kind of sad because he was my only friend. That same day, I had a really bad fight with my dad and I ran away. So, I was all alone in the streets with nowhere to go and no one to talk to... Suddenly, Dwicky appeared! He said he came back because he changed his mind... When I told him I ran away, he offered me a place to stay. I was desperate and I trusted him... The first days were great! I had everything I ever wanted! Then he started asking for... Stuff... I didn't want to, but he made me do it! He made me feel guilty... He said I had to because he fed me and gave me a place to stay... I've been his little slave for about a month..."<p>

His eyes filled with tears.

"The saddest part of all this is... It seems no one has even noticed..."

Dib put his head on his knees. He started crying. Kim frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry I made you tell me..."

Dib wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed.

"No... It's okay... You didn't know..."

Dib stared at the sky. Kim still had some questions to ask him, but she decided just to ask him one more. She didn't want to upset him.

"I have one last question... You don't have to answer if you don't want to... How did I come into all this?"  
>"Oh... Well... I don't know where he or how he got you... I'm also not sure why he chose you... The only thing I know is what he wanted to do with you... But I think you know too..."<br>"I know... I just don't... Understand..."  
>"Same here."<br>"Hey, you can stay here... Until you figure out what to do. I'm sure my mom won't mind!"  
>"I don't know... I don't want to bother you guys!"<br>"You girls, actually… It's just my mom and I... And you won't bother us!"  
>"Well... Okay, but only if your mom says yes!"<p>

Dib followed Kim into the house. It was very plain. The walls were light green. There wasn't much furniture. The thing that really caught Dib's attention was a little table with a blue flower on it.

"My mom's in the kitchen!"

Dib and Kim went into the kitchen. Something smelled great. Suddenly, a tall woman walked in. She looked just like Kim. Her hair was long, black, and curly, her eyes were onyx, and her skin was a cinnamon color.

"Hello, mi hija! Who's this?"  
>"Mom, this is my new friend! He has nowhere to stay... So I was wondering if he could live with us for a while..."<p>

Kim's mom walked over to Dib.

"What is your name?"  
>"I'm Dib..."<br>"You're Professor Membrane's insane son?"  
>"I'M NOT CRAZY!"<br>"Haha don't worry about it. We're all crazy! What people call 'crazy' we call happiness! Didn't you read Kim's shirt?"

Dib never noticed what Kim was wearing. After what happened, he was embarrassed to look at her. He turned to her and gasped. Her clothes were almost like his. She was wearing a black jacket just like him, but it only got to her waist. Her pants and shoes were exactly the same ones he had. She was also wearing a light blue shirt that said "¡No soy loca! ¡Soy feliz!".

"Mom, he probably doesn't know Spanish."  
>"Ooooh..."<p>

Kim giggled.

"It says I'm not crazy! I'm happy!"  
>"Hehe..."<p>

Dib was forcing himself to laugh. He had been tortured for a month by a sick, old man. There were some things he was never going to forgot... Some memories he was never going to loose...

"So, about you living here, what's wrong? Are you an orphan?"  
>"No... I ran away from home a month ago... My sister would always beat me up and my dad always called me crazy and never believed anything I said..."<br>"Awww! You poor thing! Of course you can stay! You can sleep in Kim's room. She has a bunk bed. I always wanted two kids... One girl and one boy..."

She walked out of the kitchen. Kim smiled.

"I told you she wouldn't mind!"

Well, that's what I got so far. Don't worry; this story will get better in time. You just got to be patient. Dib's so innocently adorable X3

(*) I always assumed Dib was ten. I know he's in elementary school, but I'm not sure about what the grades or ages are. Where I live, we don't do that. My school is just from preschool to 12th grade all in one small building, so I have a few way older friends (that's why my mind is so messed up).


	2. Bed time

Hey! Sorry I took so long... I had a horrible case of writers block, but I'm here now and that's all that matters :):) Enjoy

It was night already and Kim and Dib were getting ready for bed.

"Here you go... My cousin left these shorts last time he came over. You can wear them and take your shirt off if you want..."

Kim threw a pair of shorts towards Dib. He caught them and went to the bathroom to change. Kim couldn't get over what Dwicky had planned to do to her. If it wasn't for Dib, she wouldn't be home right now. Dwicky could've killed her! His face would now forever haunt her. She couldn't even imagine what Dib must have been feeling. The poor boy was probably tortured on a daily basis... Kim decided to lock the door and get dressed in her room.

Meanwhile, Dib was staring at his feeble body in the mirror. The pants Kim gave him were barely hanging from his waist, his ribs and spine were visible, and his skin looked paper thin. Dwicky would sometimes leave him alone for days without anything to eat or drink. The fridge was always filled with beer, but if Dib drank any, Dwicky would punish him. Dib sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He tried to open the door to Kim's room, but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second! I'm getting dressed!"  
>"Oh okay..."<p>

Dib's cheeks turned a light pink color as he thought of Kim being naked. He shook the thought from his head. The door opened, revealing Kim wearing tight shorts and a jacket. She let him in.

"Do you want to sleep on the top or bottom bunk?"  
>"I don't know... I'm just glad I get to sleep in a bed..."<br>"Oh... Then I'll take the bottom! Are you okay sleeping with the door closed?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Kim closed the door and hopped to her bed. Dib climbed into his and inhaled deeply. The bed had a strange smell. It was intoxicating, yet irresistible. The more he smelled it, the deeper he wanted to inhale. He pulled the blanket over his head, wanting to immerse himself in the sweet scent.

"Dib... Are you awake?"

Dib snapped out of the trance the smell had put him. He heard a noise. It sounded like a zipper being pulled down.

"Uh... Y-yeah..."  
>"I just wanted to thank you for saving me... Dwicky almost... Well, you know..."<br>"Thank me? I should thank you! You gave me a reason to escape! You offered me a place to stay! You could say you saved me..."

Kim smiled and quietly squealed to herself. Ever since Dib rescued her earlier today, she thought of him as a hero. She wanted to do everything she could to please him. When he said she was the one that saved him, her heart almost stopped. Her hero was thanking her! She closed her eyes, and focused on the one good thing that happened to her today...

Dib, on the other hand, was restless. He stared at Kim when she was naked and he didn't want her to think he was a pervert. Not even the sweet smell of the bed could put his mind at rest.

"Kim?"  
>"Mmmmmhm..."<br>"I... Uh... I didn't mean to stare... When you were naked... I just... Never saw a girl naked and... I don't know! It was just kind of weird to me... What's even weirder is that I can't stop thinking about it! Every time I look at you, all I see is you naked... Please don't think I'm a pervert..."

Kim didn't respond. When Dib looked down, he saw that she had fallen asleep without hearing a word he said...

That chapter was okay... Short, but okay... But sometimes you need a short-okay chapter to put a long-more-than-okay chapter! Tell me what you thought of it ^_^^_^


	3. Friend

Sorry I always take so long to write new chapters :/ I never get access to a computer... It would be so cool if this website would allow you to upload stories from your phone or iPod! Anyways, I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

Dib woke up wondering why he was in a bunk bed. Then he remembered everything that happened the day before, from waking up alone, to running away with Kim. He looked down and saw Kim sleeping. The covers were pulled over her mouth. He was going to stay in bed so he wouldn't disturb her, but he heard strange noises coming from outside the room. He cautiously got out of bed and opened the door. The noise was coming from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and saw Kim's mom noisily making breakfast. She saw him and smiled.

"Hey there! Breakfast is almost ready. Go wake up Kim for me!"

Dib nodded and went back into the room. He closed the door quite loudly, hoping that would wake Kim. Unfortunately, Kim kept sleeping. Dib didn't know how he had enough courage to speak to her yesterday. His adrenaline must have been through the roof that terrifying day. He shyly walked towards her bed and gently pulled the blanket off. He gasped as he started at Kim, wearing neon green shorts and a small black super girl tank top. The sudden chill of the cool air on her body woke her up. She looked at Dib and realized she took off her jacket last night. Kim quickly grabbed her jacket and zipped it on.

"Uh... Good morning Dib..."

Dib grinned and waved timidly. Kim got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"What's mom making?"

Dib shrugged and kept staring at the floor, too shy to look Kim in the eyes. They got to the kitchen where Kim's mom had made pancakes. Dib happily ate ten, while Kim was unable to eat more than three. Kim looked at Dib.

"How was your night?"

Dib poked the leftover maple syrup on his plate and didn't respond.

"What's wrong?"

Dib shook his head and continued to play with the syrup. Kim grabbed his hand.

"Follow me..."

Kim led Dib outside and opened the gate. He was very uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the safety of Kim's house for the outside world, where Dwicky could be waiting to kill him, but he didn't want to share his worries with Kim. They got to a huge ditch in the middle of nowhere. Kim sat on a log and offered Dib a spot next to her. He shook his head and just stood there. Kim frowned.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to talk to me?"

Dib shrugged, even though he knew exactly why he wasn't talking her. Kim grabbed Dib's hand.

"I'm your friend..."

That was all Dib needed to hear...

Deep down, everyone has that one word...  
>The word that has haunted them all their life...<br>The word that feels like it's the universal key that unlocks happiness...  
>The word that seems to be the answer to life...<br>The word that is always out of reach...  
>Dib had finally heard someone say it...<br>It wasn't just a dream anymore...  
>For Dib, that word...<p>

Was friend...


End file.
